All Snowed In
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Deeks and Kensi head for Mammoth, but some things don't go exactly as planned, and some things do. Originally written for wikiDeeks.


All Snowed In

...

It seemed as if nothing had changed on the drive up to Mammoth. They bantered as usual, Deeks keeping up a running commentary about Callen's girlfriend, enjoying Kensi's cackling laugh as he came up with various comical reasons why Joelle hadn't wanted to meet any of them, none of them complimentary to the people involved, themselves included. They got to laughing about the look Sam's son had given his dad when they had shared several embarrassing stories at Sam's expense, but Deeks' voice softened when he talked about Michelle's invitation to Christmas dinner. He became quiet after that, driving cautiously as it began to snow heavily. He occasionally glanced at Kensi, who responded with shy smiles before sliding her hand over his thigh and leaving it resting there unselfconsciously. He looked down at it, quite unable to take his eyes off her slender fingers as they slowly drummed against his leg to the soft beat of an Aaron Neville Christmas song. It was such a familiar act, intimately personal, and his mouth suddenly became dry and he looked up, reminding himself not to crash the car and spoil everything.

"What?" She asked, sensing the change in him. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"About snowboarding?" He asked with a questioning grin. "Why? Are you? Cause if you don't think you can keep up with my skills and want to sit in front of the fireplace and drink hot toddies, I'm okay with that. You can be my little snow bunny."

"Oh, I'll do more than keep up, bunny buns," she said with flashing dark eyes. "I am black diamond rated, remember? I will run you off the mountain."

"Bunny buns?" He laughed. "I knew you loved my butt."

"I'll admit, it's a good looking butt," she said, nodding agreeably.

"And you want to see it naked, don't you?" He cocked his head as he asked, and she suddenly moved her hand up into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Maybe..."

Her answer caught him off guard and he glanced quickly at her, uncertain and off balance, as he had been for quite some time, before yesterday. She continued to toy with his hair and she fixed her eyes on him, and as her face became serious, his stomach dropped.

"Tell me the truth," she said, her face the one he'd seen countless times while interrogating a suspect.

"What?...What truth?" He asked, nervously licking his lips.

"Tell me why you left Monty with Sam?"

"Seriously? That's what this is about?" He started with a widening grin.

"I thought he was your best friend?" She said as the hint of a smile began.

"Actually...you're my best friend," he said as he looked away, slightly embarrassed with his own honesty.

"What about Kip?" She asked as she stroked his neck sending chills down his back.

"Kip? Kip who?" He laughed.

"The half naked guy with the pool full of hotties with big fake boobs?" she said. "Surely you remember them."

"Maybe..."

"You practically had to wipe the drool off your chin," she said with a soft laugh he had always loved.

"I could say the same about you," he replied in self-defense. "You were the one so anxious to meet him. You even fluffed and tossed your hair like you do when there are attractive guys around."

"So, you didn't answer my question about Monty," she said, her voice dropping into a sultry tone, as her hand began to massage his leg.

"Stop doing that or we'll end up in a ditch," he warned.

"Then tell me why you didn't bring Monty," she said very softly and seductively.

"Because I don't want any interruptions," he said. "I'm not sure I even want to snowboard. I just want you all to myself. No distractions. No Nell. No Hetty. No whistles from Eric and no doggie duties, if you know what I mean."

He looked longingly at her when he finished and she had that warm smile she'd had after he'd kissed her at the ice rink. It had melted him right there on the spot, when all he could think about was kissing her again.

"So nothing practical this trip," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"I don't need anything. Just you," he said softly, before breaking into a cocky grin. "Naked."

"There's that word again," she laughed.

"The word for today."

"And tomorrow..."

"And everyday after that," he said with a soft smile.

"Better make that every night," the look that softened her face made him want to kiss her right at that moment.

"Uh, oh," he said as a siren pierced through the still air.

It wasn't until then that they noticed telltale flashing lights up ahead and Deeks slowed as they came around a curve to see a big rig jackknifed across both lanes of the highway. It was difficult to see through the heavy snowfall and growing darkness, but they pulled as far off the road as possible and got out of the truck to see if they could help. The CHP was already on scene, and they checked in with them to see if they needed help.

"Thanks for the offer, detective, but we've got it covered," the officer said, his voice muted by the dense snow.

"How long until you can clear it?" Deeks asked.

"Not for three or four hours, maybe longer," the officer informed them. "He was hauling propane so we had to call in a hazmat team. Don't know when they'll get here. We're turning traffic back to the Crowley Lake off ramp. Suggest you find a place to stay there for the night. In this weather we may have to close the highway anyway."

"Thanks officer," Deeks said quietly, pulling Kensi close as they made their way back to the truck.

"Best laid plans..." She said in a low voice.

Deeks stopped and turned to face her as the snow coated their hair and shoulders. He kissed her gently and smiled, rubbing his cold nose on hers. Once back in the truck, he looked over to see her staring out at the snow piling up on the windshield. She looked sad and he hated that.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Why does this always happen to us Deeks?" She asked, with a hint of tears in her voice. "Why can't one plan for us being together ever work out? Nothing ever seems to go right. Can't one thing in our lives be perfect?"

"There's one thing perfect in my life," he replied softly. "You."

"You know what I mean," she said, but he was pleased by the small smile he got.

"Here's what I know," he said. "We're both tough. You, more than me. We survived a lot of crap in our childhood, and we both survived a lot of crap last year. But, we're still partners. Bold, strong partners. And tonight...Tonight we're all in, and we're gonna make mad, passionate, naked love in whatever seedy motel we can find. And for me, that will be perfect."

"All in, no matter what," she said.

"No matter what."

She nodded, and that soft, tender smile was back on her face as he started the truck and turned around, uncertain where they would end up, but knowing it didn't matter if they were together.

The road into the little town was barely passable, and they weren't the only ones looking for a place to wait out the snag in plans. The first two motels they tried were full and the third was foul smelling, so they stopped at an overcrowded cafe for a quick dinner. The burgers were good and the waitress friendly, so Kensi asked if she could recommend a place to stay.

"My mom runs a place on the other side of 395, down by the lake," she said. "Little cabins, but they have fireplaces, so they're kinda cozy. Nothin' fancy though. I can give her a call if you're interested."

"That would be great," Deeks said.

With directions in hand, they made their way toward the lake in the deepening darkness, the road narrow now with a heavy layer of snow. They could just make out the sign and turned in to see a row of little cabins decorated with multicolored Christmas lights and a hand painted sign in the first one indicating it was the office. There was a BMW parked haphazardly out front, and when they got out they heard shouting from inside the brightly lit office. They looked at each other, knowing anger when they heard it and hurried inside. The smell of whiskey hit them as soon as they entered, finding two well-dressed men shouting at the short older lady behind the front desk.

"My friend and I want that fuckin' room or you're gonna be sorry," the blond man's words slurring as he threatened the woman.

"I don't rent to drunks, so you're outa luck, mister," she said, crossing her arms and looked stubbornly at the two men.

"Sounds like she has a hard and fast rule there, man," Deeks said nonchalantly as he leaned on the end of the front desk, smiling cockily.

"Butt out, asshole," the other man said.

"Nope. Can't do that," he replied.

"We were here first," the big blond snarled, stumbling slightly as he turned to face Deeks.

"So...schoolyard rules then," he said, standing to his full height. "Only gonna say this once. Leave."

"You and your little girlfriend gonna make us?" The dark haired one laughed and took a step toward Kensi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Deeks warned.

"You think you can take us both?" Blondie hissed.

"No need for that," Deeks said reasonably. "I'm a cop, so it would be in your best interest to leave while you can still walk."

"I'm a lawyer, asshole. I know my rights," the man with the slick black hair bragged.

"You do have the right to remain silent, which I suggest you do," he replied.

"Maybe we'll just beat the crap out of you and plead police harassment," the blond laughed with what Deeks thought was overconfidence.

"Not gonna happen," Deeks said, glancing quickly at Kensi. "I'm gonna throw you out and my lovely girlfriend here, will throw your friend out."

"And it's really cold out there," Kensi said with a bright smile.

"You're gonna throw me out?" The blond asked, slapping his hand across his friend's chest as he stared at Kensi.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "And I think I'll enjoy doing it."

"Did I mention that she's a federal agent?" Deeks asked. "I call her Bad Ass Blye, but you're welcome to try and take her. I can't, but maybe you'll get lucky."

"Really Deeks?" Kensi snorted. "He's drunk. I could take him in two moves."

"Seriously?" Deeks frowned. "I was gonna say one."

The two men finally seemed to find some sense and started to back away, blustering about rights as they headed back to their car.

"You must be the two my daughter called about," the little woman said with a smile as she put the safety back on the gun she now placed on the counter. "Wouldn't have used it, but they wouldn't have known that."

"We promise to behave," Kensi said.

"I doubt you will with a handsome young man like him," she laughed. "I'm Elly. Got a fire going in your cabin, so it should be nice and warm by now. Last one on the end overlooking the lake. Number 6. Keep each other warm, now, cause we're gonna be snowed in by mornin'."

She handed them a key, and thanked them for their help as she shepherded them out the door. It was freezing outside, so they hurried to unload their stuff when they parked in front of the cabin. Elly had left lights on and they stumbled in, tramping snow off their boots, their hair dripping with melting snow and shivering. Deeks ran into the back of Kensi when she stopped just inside the door.

"Oh my God, Deeks," she whispered. "It's perfect."

The little cabin was definitely rustic, with pinewood walls, iron floor lamps and green plaid curtains. A fire was crackling in the river stone fireplace and the bed, which took up most of the room, was made of birch tree trunks and covered in a red plaid comforter. There was a small love seat in front of the fireplace, again in plaid, a gray, faux fur coverlet thrown over the back and Kensi seemed mesmerized by everything. Even though they could hear the wind whistling through the old wooden windowsills, it was cozy and warm as promised.

"I'm going to change," Kensi said quietly, taking her small bag into the bathroom and closing the door.

Deeks hung their coats up in the tiny closet and got out of his heavy boots and socks. Hot from the roaring fire, he stripped to his tee shirt and sat down on the love seat. Tousling his damp hair, he tried to tamp down his vague disappointment that their first night would be in this tiny little cabin instead of the large, well appointed room he had upgraded to in Mammoth. He wanted nothing but the best for her and had been looking forward to what this night would be like ever since she'd told him she was all in. He had barely gotten through the rest of that day, his mind filled with the remembered taste of her kiss and his plans for Christmas. She had spent last night with her mom, who'd left on her trip this morning, and he had worked at the homeless shelter, his thoughts never far from her.

"Hey, partner," she said as she stood by the bathroom door.

"Hey," he slowly rose to his feet when he saw her.

She was wearing a lacy piece of pale blue lingerie that barely covered her ass, and left nothing to the imagination, and the smile she had on her face became a soft laugh as she walked sensuously toward him. His mouth was open and he quickly wet his lips, unable to say a word, unable to do anything but stare at how beautiful she was in the warm light of the fire.

"Cornflower blue," she whispered in his ear.

"What?" He breathed out.

"The color I'm wearing," she said, nuzzling his neck.

"It's my favorite color now too," he said before his mouth covered hers, his heart pounding, wanting her so badly he could hardly breathe.

"Wait," she said, pulling away.

"I can't much longer," he said, smiling as his hands held on to her.

She reached for the coverlet on the back of the love seat and spread it on the floor in front of the fireplace, her dark hair tumbling softly off her bare shoulders. As she leaned over, his hand naturally reached for her ass, caressing it and causing her to laugh lightly. She stood and turned to face him, kissing him tenderly, but holding him back.

"You really have no patience," she said.

"Was there no mirror in the bathroom," he whispered, taking her head in his hands and kissing her greedily.

"It's you I want to see naked," she whispered against his lips.

Her hands tugged at his tee shirt and he ripped it up over his head and tossed it aside. She stepped back to admire his body in the flickering light of the fire, her fingers tracing his nipple before laying both hands flat against his chest and looking up at him with a sheen of warm tears in her eyes.

"God Deeks. I've wanted you for so long," she said. "You're beautiful."

"Good to know you think so," he said, surprised and suddenly shy.

Their eyes remained on each other as she undressed him. When he stood naked before her, she reverently touched him, first kissing the hollow of his throat and then running her hands down to his abdomen and around until they cupped his butt, making him laugh that soft laugh of his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the floor, holding her against his chest as he undid the top tie of her lingerie and then the second. He let out a trembling breath as his hand covered her breast and he kissed her softly and longingly and she responded with an intensity that literally took his breath away.

"Who's impatient now?" He laughed.

"Shut up, Deeks," she said as her warm mouth covered his nipple and her tongue drove him to distraction.

Her hands seemed to be everywhere and he became hard and unsure just how long he could hold on. When his fingers entered her, she moaned and writhed against him, throwing her head back as she draped herself across his body. Her hair was wild as he lifted her up to close his mouth over her breast, suckling and kissing as his fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge. She was trembling now, whimpering with want and need, her nails clawing at his thigh, the fire adding to the heat they were both feeling as she came. He had never wanted to please a woman as much as he wanted to please her, and he laid her down in front of the fire and began to trail kisses down between her breasts and taut stomach until he reached the fine thatch of dark hair between her legs. Her hands were entangled in his hair as his tongue ignited her passion again, making her groan and writhe against him. His hands sought her breasts as he covered her with his body, and began to move inside her as she pulled him deeper, her orgasm leaving her trembling and whispering his name. Breathing hard and smiling as he cooled down, he watched her try and catch her breath, but had forgotten for a moment that she was no ordinary woman, and she quickly flipped him on his back and straddled him, pinning his arms along side his head.

"Now it's my turn," she said, smiling wickedly.

"Do your worst, Sunshine," he said expectantly.

"Oh no, Deeks," she said, her face so serious he lost his smile. "I'm giving you my black diamond rated best."

"Don't hurt me," he laughed. "Well, maybe just a little."

"I promise this will be the best night of your life," she said before she slid down between his legs.

"It already is, Princess," he whispered, his breathing quickening as she began. "It most definitely already is."

...

...


End file.
